The Action Figure
The Action Figure is the second half of the ninth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Pa Grape's store, Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry are looking at a new item in eager anticipation, while drooling rather profusely, the item in question being a brand new action figure. When Mayor Archibald passes them by, he ends up slipping on the puddle of drool, which catches their attention, as Larry apologizes for what happened. Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry resume looking at the action figure, while Jimmy asks if they've ever seen anything more beautiful, while Bob recognizes the action figure as the ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie action figure, before Jerry says, "Must... buy". Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry quickly rush off, while Larry is the first to tell Pa to let him buy the action figure, but Bob bumps Larry out of the way and tells Pa that he saw it first. Jerry then gets on top of Bob and says, "Me!" while Jimmy gets in front and asks Pa how much it costs and that he'll pay anything. Pa tells the four friends that it's very expensive and limited edition, then asks if they're sure they can afford it. Larry offers 50 cents and asks if that's enough, but Pa turns him down, while Jerry offers to double it, but Pa tells him that it's still not even close. Bob offers Pa a sock from his sock collection and asks if he would take that, but Pa likewise turns him down. Larry next offers a bag of mud, while Jerry also offers two bags of mud, but Pa tells them that he does not accept bags of mud as payment. Jimmy then offers Pa 50 bags of worms, which is his final offer. Pa has finally had enough as he tells the four friends that he only accepts money, and nothing else, and tells them that if they can't pay him in money, then they'll just have to do without it. Because of this, Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry sadly leave the store while Jimmy says that he'll have to go back to playing with "this old crummy action figure", which Bob tries to point out is a stick, but Jimmy insists that it's an action figure, before he starts playing with it. Larry then comes up with an idea on how they can get the action figure, which Bob is happy to hear, as is Jimmy as he throws away the stick, but when he throws it away, the stick ends up getting lodged in the spokes of the front wheel of Mayor Archibald's bike while he is riding it, which causes Mayor Archibald to crash into the dumpster. Larry tells Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry that none of them have enough money to buy the action figure themselves, then suggests that they put all of their money together and they all buy it together, which Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry are elated to hear. Soon, the four friends have done just that, as they give the money to Pa, who then gives the ThunderLion action figure to them. Jimmy compliments Larry for his great idea, while Jerry also says, "Resourceful". Pa then asks the foursome if any of them know what it means, Larry saying "That we'll never have any problems ever again?", but Pa tells him that 1 Timothy 6:18 says to be ready to share, then says that since each of them owns 1/4 of the toy, he hopes they're ready, which Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry respond to with "No problem!" At the town center, Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry are now admiring the ThunderLion action figure, while Jimmy says "It has 98 points of articulation in the left hand alone!" while Bob admires the paint job, asking what color it is, and if it is a new color. Larry then presses a button on the action figure, as it says, "ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie, ready for action! To the Ultramobile! Ultramobile sold separately!", which Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry are amazed by, while Larry asks if there's anything it can't do. When the button is pressed again, the action figure then turns into a monster truck, which the foursome are even more surprised by. Larry then tells the others that they each get one hour with the toy, which Bob says sounds good because sharing is easy and that they should take turns alphabetically. Bob says that since his name starts with B, he is about to take the action figure, when Larry snatches it from him, claiming that he changed his name to 'Barry'. Larry is pretending to be Plantasaurus while the action figure is standing a ways from him, while Larry says that he's here to crush things smaller than him, while also doing the talking for the action figure, just as Bob zips in saying that time is up and that it's turn, before he runs off with the action figure as well. At home, Bob is asking the action figure if it's ready for its most exciting adventure yet, which is sock collection organizing. When Bob presses the button on the action figure again, the action figure says, "The hull has been breached!" Bob is organizing his socks as he asks the action figure if it's seen any argyle, before pressing the button, as the action figure then says, "Honor is an ideal the Onionfaces lack!" Bob then asks about some knee-highs and presses the button again, before the action figure then says, "Watch my cartoon! Saturdays at eight o'clock!" Jimmy suddenly comes in while saying that time is up and that it's his turn, before he likewise takes the action figure from Bob. Outside, Jimmy decides that it's time for some joyriding, as he presses the button, causing the action figure to turn into a monster truck again. Jimmy then throws the monster truck and jumps on it as he starts riding it all through the House, while the action figure says, "Now reaching speeds of infinity miles per hour!" Jimmy continues riding the monster truck, riding it right towards Junior, Laura, and Callie, who are playing jump rope, while Junior and Laura are twirling the rope and Callie is doing the jumping. Jimmy falls off the monster truck, as it turns back into the action figure again, before the action figure then jumps up and says, "Initiating Double-Dutch jump rope mode!" The action figure then starts jumping with Callie while Jimmy says that there really is nothing ThunderLion can't do. Just as Junior, Laura, and Callie finish their jump rope section, along with the action figure, Jerry now has his turn as he takes the action figure and jumps off as well. On top of the ceiling fan, Jerry pretends that he is in a showdown against ThunderLion, as he runs out at the action figure and when he comes up to the action figure, he simply tips it over. Jerry is happy for his victory, but when he jumps up in celebration, he falls off the ceiling fan. Meanwhile, Bob, Jimmy, and Larry are bored since they don't have the action figure anymore, just as Jerry returns while carrying the action figure, which Bob, Larry, and Jimmy are happy to see. Bob tells Larry that all of them buying the action figure might have been his best idea ever, Larry thanking him. Bob then examines the action figure for a little bit, then comes up with an idea, telling Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry that he's going to get going and that they'll do it again tomorrow, before he leaves while carrying the action figure. Jimmy tells Bob to wait one minute, while Larry says, "Who says you get to take the toy home?" Bob stops when Larry asks him this, asking if that was what they all agreed on, which Jimmy decides is fair and tells Bob to go ahead. Bob leaves with the action figure again, but Larry disagrees, asking when they ever agreed to that, claiming that he's the one who knows how to take care of toys so he'll take it home. Bob refuses to let Larry take it, Jerry saying, "No way!", while Jimmy says that he'll take it home, asking the others if they trust him. Bob, Larry, and Jerry each tell Jimmy that they don't trust him, before Larry says that he knows how they should settle this. Larry quickly takes the action figure from Bob and runs off, as Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry each try to corner him, no matter which way he goes with the action figure. Larry then trips over Bob, which causes the action figure to get sent flying, before it comes back down again, before Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry each jump out and catch the action figure. The instant the foursome catch the action figure, they are all engaged in a Tug-of-War over it, while each telling each other that they're going to break it. The foursome still continue pulling on the action figure, before the action figure breaks in four pieces as they all fall backwards. After the action figure has been broken, Bob blames the others for what they did to the action figure, but Jimmy blames the whole thing as Bob's fault, while Jerry says "Passing blame", before Larry blames the others for not knowing how to share, deciding to play with the action figure's arm by himself as he leaves. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer is giving bones to Rooney, before Larry passes by while carrying the action figure's arm, but is not having fun while playing with it. Ichabeezer then calls out to Larry, recognizing the arm as the arm to the limited edition ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie action figure. Larry sadly confirms it, while Ichabeezer says that he's been looking for it everywhere, then asks Larry if he can see it, which Larry allows Ichabeezer to do. Ichabeezer is looking over everywhere about the action figure, such as the articulation, the buttons, and the new color. Larry is amazed that Ichabeezer is into action figures, while Ichabeezer decides to show Larry his collection, then pulls Larry inside the mansion. Inside, Ichabeezer is showing Larry his Ultra-Veggie action figure collection, which Larry is completely dazzled by when he sees all of the different Ultra-Veggie action figures that Ichabeezer has collected, Ichabeezer saying that he's been collecting them for six different reboots and that they're his pride and joy. Larry then questions about a box of leftover Ultra-Veggie action figures, Ichabeezer answering that they're from before he knew how to properly play with action figures, then explains that when he and his brother were little, they would use their allowance to buy the toys together, but they both hated sharing so much that they would always end up broken. Larry asks Ichabeezer what the proper way is to play with action figures, Ichabeezer answering that the proper way to play with action figures is not to play with them, but rather to put them on display and you look at them. Larry is upset when Ichabeezer tells him this, saying that toys are meant to be played with, but Ichabeezer tells him that they're not toys, they're "highly collectible plastic works of art that are perfectly acceptable for adults to own". When Larry tries to back away, he ends up tripping over the box of spare Ultra-Veggie action figures, before he asks Ichabeezer that if he doesn't learn how to share with his friends, he'll end up sad and lonely like Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer then says, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" When Larry looks at the action figure's arm, before he becomes scared and runs off, while Ichabeezer tells him not to fight it and that he'll be just like him one day. After Larry has left, Ichabeezer tells Rooney that he's not sad and lonely because he's got him. Back in the town center, Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry are trying to play with the pieces they have in vain, just as Larry comes up to them, saying that he just saw "a vision of a nightmare of a terrible future!" Jimmy asks Larry if he talked to his dentist, but Larry says that he didn't, before apologizing to Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry for not sharing and that it's because he didn't really know how to share that they ended up with a broken toy. Bob also apologizes to Larry, as do Jimmy and Jerry, before the four friends then group hug after that. Larry then says that if they want to play with the greatest action figure of all time, they'll have to share to the extreme, though Jimmy says that it's hopeless, because they tried once and failed. Fortunately, Larry says that he has a song up his sleeve, before he starts singing a song about how sharing is the best way to make yourself and your friends happy. After the song ends, Larry then says, "Now let's fix that action figure! ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie assemble!" Jerry is first as he says, "Leg of Power!", before Jimmy next says, "Leg of Strength!" while Bob is next, but can't remember what it was he was supposed to say, until Larry reminds him, which is "Arm of Thunder!", while Larry is last as he says, "Arm... of... Lion!" The action figure has been reassembled as it says, "ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie!" which Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry cheer about, before the action figure then says, "Is low on batteries!" Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Fun Facts Real-World References *ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie appears to be a parody of both that of Lion-O from "ThunderCats" and "Voltron". *Double Dutch is a game in which two long jump ropes turning in opposite directions are jumped by one or more players jumping simultaneously. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry